Sweet Gold
by RustyCage500
Summary: My first story from To Love-Ru, I hope you enjoy and please review.
1. Chapter 1

School year will end in three days, Yuuki Rito was sitting in his class while barely listening to the teacher, his eyes were pointed at the clear blue sky, "Rito-kun." Rito looked at the teacher with a questioning gaze, "Answer that question, when Oda Nobunaga was born?" Rito looked around nervously searching for some help, after few seconds he sighed in defeat, "I'm sorry sensei but I…" He was about to finish his sentence when he spotted Yami through the window, she began to move her mouth like she was saying something, after first time Rito didn't catch up with what she said but after second one he finally answered a question given to him by teacher.

"23rd June 1534 in Nagoi" Teacher looked at him with wide eyes then at the window but Yami wasn't there, she sighed and looked at him once again, "Okay you're right, looks like you were listening after all." Rito sighed in relieve and smiled, 'Thank you Yami.' He thought and once again looked through the window, few minutes later bell rang announcing end of lessons, he was about to walk out but Saruyama stopped him.

"Rito how about we hang out at the nearby mall, I was also thinking about inviting few more people." Rito looked at him and shake his head, "Sorry Saruyama but I have something to do, see you tomorrow." After saying that Rito walked out from the classroom and headed to the library, when he get there he walked inside and smiled seeing Yami reading her book in silence, he walked up to her and sit beside her.

"Thank you for today Yami, I really appreciate it." She take her eyes from her book and looked at him, "I was just doing what I think was right Yuuki Rito, Mikan would be sad if you get into trouble in school so you don't have to thank me." Rito scratched his head and slightly smiled, he then looked at the nearby calendar, "It's been already few months from your darkness transformation…I'm really sorry for what I did back there."

Yami looked at him with her dark red eyes and blushed, few seconds later she returned to her book, "I get it so please stop talking about that." Yami wanted to yell at him but they weren't alone, Rito blushed and stand up from his seat, "I will be back soon." Yami watched as he disappeared behind one of many bookcases, she sighed and looked down, 'I would never admit that I have feelings for him.' Few minutes later Rito returned with a book, he silently sat down and began to read, they didn't say anything but that silence was comfortable for both of them, half hour later Rito closed his book and turned toward Yami, "Say Yami, would you like to go and eat somewhere." His sudden question catched Yami off guard, she turned toward him and blushed slightly.

She was too embarrassed to say anything so she just nodded, "That's great." He said with his usual smile with melted any hesitation that she have, Yami closed her book and stand up with Rito following her, they walked out from school side by side, "So…where are we going?" Yami asked him, he brought his hand to his chin and started to think, "Maybe we can go to a nearby mall, there is small restaurant with really good food, and if you're concerned with money it's all on me.

Yami looked at him curiously, "Say Yuuki Rito, why do you want to spend time with me?" Rito blushed slightly and looked away from her, "Well…I just want to know you better Yami and we really don't talk much to each other so it's perfect opportunity." Her eyes went wide open after hearing his words, 'He want to know me better!?' Yami shake her thoughts off and looked at him with her blank expression, "But you know that my goal is to kill you Yuuki Rito." Rito looked at her with slight frown, "Just call me Rito, you're way too formal." She blushed slightly and looked down, "T-then Yu…I mean Rito, let's go eat something." Rito smiled at her and blushed even deeper, he looked at her beautiful golden hairs, 'She's really beautiful.'

Meanwhile Mikan was out to buy something for dinner, she was walking to the mall but stopped when she spotted Rito and Yami walking together inside the mall, "Yami-chan and Rito…together?" Curiosity take better of her so she followed them, they walked inside and turned toward small restaurant named 'Tempura', Mikan looked closely and saw them sitting near the window, "What they are doing here together anyway?"

Rito and Yami sat near window and waitress walked up to them, "Can I take your order?" Yami searched through the menu and nodded, "I would like Tonkatsu and Miso soup." Next she looked at Rito, "And you?" Rito think for short while and then sighed, "The same please." Waitress nodded and walked away, Rito looked at Yami and smiled, she noticed that and looked right into his eyes, "Why are you staring at me Yu-Rito?"

She transformed some of her hairs into blade and pointed it at Rito, he raised his hands in defense and blurted, "I-I'm s-s-sorry Yami, I-I just think that you l-look cute in y-your school uniform, that's all." His statement catched Yami off guard, she slowly lowered her blade and looked down, she tried her best to get rid of her blush but she couldn't, they didn't said anything for few minutes but then Rito break the silence, "You know Yami." She slowly looked at him still blushing, "Me, Mikan, Lala and few other people are going on a trip to Okinawa…do you want to come with us?" She was hesitating, before coming to earth no one was nice to her, Mikan was her best friend but she also care for Rito…even if she don't show that.

"I…think I will come." Her answer make Rito happy, he was slowly falling in love with her for the past few months, he even talked to Momo about her plan of creating a harem for Rito, he wasn't very happy with that idea but it's the best solution for everyone to be happy, he love Lala, Haruna and Yami but he can't choose between them, if he choose one then he must give up on the other.

"That's great Yami." After he said that his phone started to ring, he sighed seeing who is calling him, "Yes Momo, what do you want?" he heard small pout on the other side, "Rito can you please invite Yami to your house, I have something to talk to her about, it can't wait." Rito sighed and scratched his head, "I get it, I will ask her." He hang up and looked at Yami, "Momo just called and wanted to talk to you, she said it can't wait." Yami looked slightly confused but nodded, "Then I will walk with you…is that okay?" Rito smiled and nodded, few minutes later they food arrived so they began to eat while talking about random stuff.

After they eat Rito and Yami walked toward his house, it was already getting dark, unknown to them Mikan returned long ago, Rito walked first and take off his shoes leaving them by entrance, Yami do the same and followed his into the living room, "Mikan I'm back and I invited Yami, is that okay?" Mikan walked out from the kitchen and smiled at her, "Welcome Yami-chan." She then looked at Rito with a slight frown, he just shrugged it off, "Say Mikan, is Momo in her room?" Mikan looked at him and walked into the hallway, "Momo, Rito returned home!" Few seconds later they saw Momo running down the stairs, into the living room, grabbing Yami and running back up leaving Rito and Mikan confused.

When Yami and Momo entered to her room they saw Lala, Nana and Haruna sitting on the floor, Yami was the first one to speak, "What is the meaning of this Momo." Momo just grinned and let go of her arm letting her sit down, everyone looked at each other confused then Momo cleared her throat, "I gather you three because I have something important to say…I know that you three love Rito."

This statement shock Haruna and Yami but they didn't denied it, Lala begin the person she is didn't mind at all, Momo turned serious, "Rito talked to me few days ago…he said that he love all three of you, that's why I called for Zastin…at the end of summer wedding ceremony will be held." Hearing this everyone inside the room looked at her with wide eyes, Haruna and Yami were thinking the same thing, 'Rito/Yuuki-kun loves me?!'

They both were shocked at first but after recalling memories of time spend with him they smiled, Momo saw that and her grin appeared once more, "Looks like you all agree, as you know Rito is just too kind for his own good, he talked to me because choosing one of you is something he can't live with." Yami blushed even more than before and a plan appeared in her head, "Trip to Okinawa." Everyone looked at Yami with confused expression, seeing that Yami sighed, "Rito invited me to Okinawa with you all." Momo and everyone else smiled after hearing this…everyone except Nana, "That beast." She muttered under her breath.

Momo heard that and grinned even more than before, "Don't be like that Nana, you just have to wait for your turn to be his wife." Nana nearly collapsed from a sudden mental attack of her sister, "Who would want to be a wife of that beast!?" Momo smiled and gestured at herself and the rest of them and that infuriated Nana even more, before Momo could tease her even further Nana opened a window and fly away, Momo sighed and shake her head.

"Why she can't be more honest with herself…but let's go back to our case, before summer will end Rito will marry Lala and by doing so he will be able to have as many wife's as he want, that's why Haruna and Yami will marry him just after my sister." Lala think for a while and nodded with big smile, "If it's okay with Rito then I don't mind." Momo looked at the other two, "If Yuuki-kun can't decide between us then it's okay, you're all my friends and I don't want to destroy it."

Yami didn't said anything and just blushed, after several seconds of silence she finally answered, "I get it, it's true that I have feelings for him but it's all new to me." Momo walked up to her and hugged her, "Thank you Yami, I know that Rito will be happy." They talked few more hours then Momo asked if Yami won't stay for tonight, she was hesitating at first but then agreed.

Few days already passed and its fourth day of summer break, right now Yami, Mikan, Momo and Lala are walking around the mall preparing for a trip, "Come on Yami we must buy you some cute clothes, I'm sure that Rito will be happy." Yami blushed at this comment and looked down, Mikan was observing everything silently, "Say Lala, are you really okay with sharing him?" Lala looked at her slightly confused, "I don't know why are you asking me that Mikan, soon me, Yami and Haruna will be Rito's wife's and I'm totally okay with that."

Mikan sighed and looked at Momo and Yami, "Well…it can't be that bad, after Momo take Yami to her room few days ago she's smiling more often, it must be influence of Rito after all." Momo dragged Yami to one of nearby shops, she quickly searched around the shop and selected few clothes for Yami, "Go try this on Yami, it will look great on you." Yami blushed slightly but anyway headed toward the changing room, few minutes later she walked out wearing white knee-length white summer dress with black cross pattern on the front.

"How it looks Momo?" Momo didn't said anything, it was totally different from her normal outfit, "Momo?" she slowly began to move again, "Sorry Yami, I just thought how cute you are in this dress, Rito will certainly confess to you after he sees your dress." Yami imagined this and blushed even more than ever before in her life, Yami smiled and bowed slightly, "Thank you Momo, you're my precious friend.

Momo blushed slightly and smiled, "Don't praise me like that Yami, I just want you and Rito to be happy." Yami nodded and went back to try few more clothes, after few hours they finally walked out from the mall and headed toward Rito's house, after they get there Momo take Yami to her room to help her with packing for tomorrow trip.

Next morning Rito wake up even earlier than always and went to the bathroom, he was still half asleep so he didn't hear that someone is taking a bath, he walked inside and stopped after seeing Momo and Yami in the bathtub, Momo looked at him and smiled, "Why don't you join us Rito?" she asked his seductively, although Yami wasn't very happy about that, "Pervert!" she yelled then transformed her hairs into giant fist and punched him strong enough to send him into corridor wall, Rito crashed into the wall and collapsed to the floor unconscious.

Momo looked at her for a while then at Rito, "Well…hopefully you didn't kill him, but you must get used to showing your naked body to him." Yami looked at her in disbelieve and tried to say something but no words come out, Momo saw that and sighed, "Seems like it's still too early for you, looks like you have to wait to your honeymoon."

Yami blushed and nodded slightly, she then step up from the bathtub and dressed herself into her usual outfit then she walked up to Rito and picked him up, Momo saw that and looked at her curiously, "Yami don't tell me that you're going to have fun with him while he's unconscious, that would be really perverted." Yami looked back at her and frowned, Momo saw that and didn't dare to say anything more.

Yami take him to the living room where everyone are, when she entered everyone looked at her, "I'm sorry Mikan but I accidentally knocked him out." After saying that she lay him down on the couch, few minutes later Momo joined everyone, it was nearly 8 AM so everyone gathered they thing and walked out…of course everyone except Rito because he and his luggage was taken by Yami.

Lala, Mikan, Momo, Nana, Yami and of course Rito who was carried by her, arrived at the train station where they waited for everyone, few minutes later Haruna, Yui, Oshizu, Risa, Mio, Mea and even Tearju walked up to them, "Good to see you everyone." Lala said with her usual smile, Tearju looked at Yami and slightly smiled, then Tearju noticed Rito and sighed, everyone talk about random stuffs but Yami didn't say anything, train arrived at the station at 9 AM just as planned, they trip just started.


	2. Chapter 2

After few hours they were getting closer to they destination, Rito wake up and slowly looked around, when he turned left he saw Yami gently smiling at him, "You're finally awake Rito." Rito blushed and nodded, 'Her smile really is beautiful.' He thought, he wanted to say anything more but train stopped and Rito's face flew right into Yami's breasts, catched off guard he accidentally grabbed both of her breasts, when train completely stopped Rito knew he was screwed, he quickly moved away from her, "Y-Y-Yami y-you know i-it was a-accident right? I-I didn't mean t-to do that."

He closed his eyes and waited for her punch but it never came, he slowly opened his eyes and saw Yami with strawberry colored blush who was covering her breasts with her hands, she slowly stand up and take her luggage, "It wasn't your fault Rito." She handed him his bag and walked out, Rito looked at her confused, "What happened to her?" He decided to shrug it off for now and enjoy the trip, fifteen minutes from the station was small hotel that have been booked for them, when they arrived it was already dark outside.

Rito walked up to the reception, "Good evening, my name is Yuuki Rito, we have booked six rooms." Receptionist searched through her computer and nodded, "That's right, here are keys." She handed him a bunch of keys, Rito take one and Momo wanted to get the same room but Yami used her hairs and snatched it from her, Momo didn't said anything but just smirked.

After everyone take they respective keys Rito walked to his room with Yami following him, when they get there Rito lay down on his bed and decided to take a nap, few minutes later Rito was already asleep, after they get there Yami started reading her book but when she was sure that Rito was asleep she walked up to his bed and sat beside him, she looked at his sleeping face and smiled, "I'm very grateful to you Rito, before I meet you I was just an assassin without feelings but then I meet you and Mikan, now I know that normal life is more suitable for me, I…love you Rito."

She leaned down to kiss him, she was about to do it but then doors opened and Tearju walked in, "Yami I wanted…to…talk…oh." Tearju looked at the scene before her, at first she was speechless but then she smiled and walked up to Yami who was just sitting there still shocked about the fact that she was seen doing something like that.

"T-T-Tearju! What a-are you d-doing here?!" Tearju looked at her then at Rito, "Looks like we really must talk." Yami looked down not daring to meet her gaze, Tearju only sighed and hugged her, "Yami…you know that I'm not angry or disappointed in you just because you became assassin…I was always trying to be like a mother to you."Yami felt something drop onto her head so she looked up and saw that Tearju is crying, "I'm sorry Yami, if I take you back there with me then everything will be good."

Yami felt her own tears and hugged her back, "Is that why you reprogrammed my 'Darkness' transformation? Because you were feeling guilty that I became an assassin?" Tearju nodded and slightly smiled, "I still feel guilty about that but now I know there's someone who changed you." Yami know who she has in her mind and instantly looked at Rito, "Thank you Te…mother." Tearju was shocked by her words, she would never think that Yami would call her like that.

Tearju stopped hugging her and stand up, then she catched Yami by her hand and walked out with her, before Yami could react they were already outside, Yami finally noticed what happened and started to struggle, "M-mother let go!" Tearju looked at her and stopped walking, "You know that he won't remember anything if he's asleep…and I think you need some sex education." Yami blushed and looked down, Tearju used that and dragged Yami to her room which she share with Lala and Momo.

When they get there Tearju ordered Yami to sit down and began to explain everything to Momo, "You see princess Momo, Yami was going to do something indecent with Yuuki Rito…" Yami looked at her with very dark blush and shouted, "I-it's not true, I was just going to kiss him!" Yami realized what she said and pulled her legs closer to her chest then buried her face in them, everyone looked at her and Momo sighed, "I don't think that is the problem, in the end she is going to become Rito's wife."

Tearju looked at her slightly lost, she tilted her head to the side, "You see Tearju-sensei, in the last month of this summer Rito is going to marry Lala, then as a successor to the throne of Deviluke he can have as many wife's as he can, well…he isn't really happy with a idea of harem but she can't choose between Lala, Yami and Haruna, it's win-win situation because Rito loves them and they loves Rito."

Tearju looked at her unsure if it's some kind of joke or true, "I will talk with Yami about this kind of stuff, so don't worry Tearju-sensei." Tearju nodded and leave letting three of them to talk, meanwhile Nana and Mea talked in the other room, "I still don't believe that all three of them want to marry that beast, what's so special about him anyway?" Mea looked at her and sighed, "You know Nana, Yami-oneechan told me few days ago that she love Rito, she said that it's his kindness that attracted her toward Rito."

Few moments after saying that Mea growled slightly, "I just hope that Nemesis won't appear during this trip." Nana shivered at the thought about Mea's master, "Say Mea…do you have any contact with her?" Mea smiled and shake her head, "I don't have any and that's good, just like Yami-oneechan I enjoy living at this planet." They talked for few more hours, she then looked at the clock and yawned, "It's late already Nana, let's go to sleep." Nana nodded and they went to sleep.

Next day Momo arranged a date between Rito and Yami, Momo told Yami to wear that white summer dress they bought few days ago, Momo and Lala will take both of them to nearby city and leave them to themselves, slightly after 9 AM they arrived into a small shopping district, Momo tap Lala's shoulder signalizing that they plan had just started, she turned toward them, "Sorry you two but me and Lala have something to do, we will be back in few hours." They quickly left them, Yami sensed that it was they plan but didn't mind it as long as they were alone.

"Let's go Rito, we should have some fun." Rito looked at her slightly confused, 'What happened to her?' he thought and began to follow her, when they were walking Rito spotted Taiyaki stand, "Hey Yami, let's buy some Taiyaki." Yami sniffed and looked in the direction of the stand with stars in her eyes, Yami quickly walked up to the stand and bought twenty of them, then they sit on the nearby bench and began to eat, Rito was thinking about something that occupied his mind for some time, "Say Yami, why do you like Taiyaki so much?"

She stopped eating and looked at him, after thinking for a while it finally hit her, 'I can't say that it's because of him.' Rito looked at her slightly worried, "Are you okay Yami, your face is all red." He bring his face closer to her so that they foreheads are touching, "It isn't hot like back then when you fell ill…strange."

"Don't worry Rito I'm fine, it's really not big deal." He wanted to protest but suddenly it began to rain, "Just great." He said then grabbed Yami by her hand and pulled her with him, "Let's just find some place to wait." They run down the street, after few minutes Rito spotted something that looked like a hotel so he dragged her inside, he was right thinking that it's a hotel but he didn't saw it is a love hotel, he walked up to the reception, "One room please." Receptionist looked at them and smiled, "Of course here's your key, it will be 3000 Yen." Rito take out his wallet and pay then he and Yami walked upstairs and into they room.

When they get there Rito walked up to the window, "Looks like it will rain for some time, why don't you take a shower Yami, you will catch a cold." She looked at him slightly suspicious but then remembered something important, 'I nearly forget that I'm going to marry him, knowing him it's impossible that he will peek on me.' She stepped into the bathroom and take off her clothes, she spotted large mirror so she decided to look at herself, "I hope he likes my body." She said to herself and then blushed very hard, 'What the hell I'm thinking.' She tossed her thoughts aside and stepped into the shower.

At the roof of a building right in front of the hotel Momo and Lala are sitting under very big umbrella in a color of night sky, Lala is holding a medium sized box like device with one antenna, "Is this alright with you sister, you don't want to be Rito's first?" Lala looked at her younger sister and smiled, "It's okay Momo, Yami-chan went through many horrible things in her live so she deserve it, and you know I just learn about this all sex thing few days ago so I still don't know what to do."

Momo looked at her slightly shocked, "But you know if Rito and Yami do it without protection then Yami will…" Before Momo could continue Lala interrupted her, "I know Momo and it's okay, even if Yami-chan will get pregnant then it's just better, maybe she would finally forget about her past as a assassin if she will become mother instead." Momo slightly panicked, If Yami will really get pregnant then it can seriously endanger her plan for Rito's harem, "But then every girl that have feelings for Rito will give up!" Lala mentally scolded herself for not telling Momo that everything is already settled.

"Sorry that I didn't tell you this before but…they already know about this, I talked with Yui-chan, Kyouko-chan, Run-chan ,Mikado-sensei and Mea-chan and they said it's okay, but you still have to work on Yui-chan because she's still embarrassed, and you can also talk to Tearju-sensei, if Yami is already in his harem then Tearju can most likely join too." Momo was speechless, her plan was in motion for over half year but her older sister accomplished it in few days, "B-b-but how, how can you do it so easily?!"

Lala smiled very wide and turned her head toward the love hotel, "I just have feeling that they have taken interest in Rito so I asked them directly, most problem I have with Mikado-sensei because she was worried about her age, I told her she's still young enough and she agreed, now we can all have a giant wedding ceremony." Momo just sighed and looked at her, "Seriously, you're always better than me in everything, I will go talk with Nana so don't worry." After their small talk they returned to observing.

After few minutes of shower Yami stepped out and covered herself with dark blue yukata provided from the hotel, she stepped out from the bathroom and saw Rito sitting on the floor, she walked closer to him and saw that he's shivering, "It's your turn Rito, hurry up before you catch a cold." He nodded and walked into the bathroom while Yami sat on the bed and reached to grab a remote, "I hope there's something interesting." She heard running water so she turned TV on, she didn't expect to see a porn movie, "W-wha…" She couldn't do or say anything, she just watched in silence as young man and woman caressed each other bodies.

She couldn't help but to think about her and Rito doing the same thing, then she felt strange but pleasant heat radiating from her body, "N-no, I must get a hold of myself…but it's too hard." She stand up and take off her yukata then she walked up to the light switch and turned it off.

"Ah…Yami just turned light's off." Momo stated as Lala smiled, "It's good, Pirum Pirum Weather-kun is running without and issues so it still can rain for few more hours, but I really hope I will be next after Yami." Momo smiled and hugged her sister from behind, "I'm sure you will onee-sama, Rito loves you so I'm sure you will be next." They stayed there and silently watched as Rito was slowly walking out from the bathroom.

Yami still watched the TV with a really dark blush but when she heard that Rito was walking out from under the shower she turned TV off, "I will do it…I just can't control it." When doors opened Rito was slowly looking around, "Yami where are you?" He heard a silent breathing so he walked in that direction, he slowly began to see her silhouette, "Yami is everything allri…" He didn't finished his sentence because he slipped on Yami's kimono and tackled her into the bed, he was wearing similar yukata but when they were falling Yami accidentally pulled onto his obi, his yukata hanged loosely on his body.

"Y-Y-Yami, are you alright?" He watched as she quickly wrapped her arms behind his neck and brought him into deep and passionate kiss, after several seconds they pulled off, "I…love you Rito, I can finally admit it even if it's very embarrassing and this position we're currently in is very perverted, I want to become one with you." Rito looked at her face with a blush and smile, he leaned down and kissed her again but this time it lasted longer than before, Yami moaned slightly into his mouth in delight, after they break off Rito said, "I also love you Yami…but I also love someone else." Hearing him begin so honest made Yami very happy.

"I know Rito, it's princess Lala and Sairenji-san isn't it?" He looked at her in disbelieve and nodded, Yami take his head and gently placed it between her breasts, "It's alright Rito, you can make every girl that fall in love with you happy…but today I want to be only one for you ." Yami grabbed his hand and placed it on her breast, "Yami…is it really okay?" She smiled and nodded, that was everything she could do at this moment.

Rito leaned down and they kissed once more, his hands began to explore her naked body, after few seconds stopped kissing and Rito started to suck on her right breast, "Ahh…Rito…more." She said between moans, his right hand grabbed her other breast and his left one rubbed her thigh, her moans started to become more frequent as he speed up, his hand moved from her thigh to her panties and started to rub her womanhood through the fabric.

"Rito!" This sudden sensation forced her to arch her back and scream in pleasure, she never felt like that and she was happy because it's Rito who caused her to feel like this, he stopped his caressing and looked at her with worry in his eyes, "Are you alright Yami, we can stop if you want?" She quickly shake her head and smiled, letting her feeling out is the best thing she could do, "It alright Rito, I just…feel really good right now, that's why you can't stop." She looked down and blushed, even if it's very dark she still can see the bulge in his boxers.

She pulled him down into another kiss but this time it was full of lust, his caressing started once more causing Yami to moan even louder, she used some of her hairs to remove last parts of clothing from both of them, after a while they were completely naked, his hand went to her womanhood and he put his finger inside her, she couldn't take it anymore, she flipped them so that Rito was below her, she take his man manhood and positioned it at her entrance.

He grabbed her waist with both hands and slowly pushed her down, she winced in pain as he began to penetrate her precious place, when he get all the way inside of her he hugged and kissed her, after few minutes of making out she began to slowly move her hips up and down, soon after Rito began to move in the same rhythm as her, "Yami, you feel amazing…I love you Yami."

He suddenly speed up even more, this sensation and his sudden confession send shiver down her spine not from fear but from blissful pleasure, 'Not fair Rito, if you suddenly say something like that I…won't be able to live without you anymore.' She felt something strange deep inside of her, it's first time she feels like that.

"R-Rito…something is coming!" His movement became more wild than before and that sensation build up in her like it wanted to break free, "Yami, I'm coming!" He pushed all the way inside of her and released himself into her womb, Yami screamed in pleasure and collapsed on top of him, she looked at his face and smiled, "That felt very good Rito, I hope to do it again soon." He smiled and kissed her again, "Maybe we can go for another round?" She looked at him in disbelieve, "Are you sure?!" He didn't say anything, in a swift motion he flipped them so now Yami was the one below.

Rito positioned himself at her entrance and pushed inside her, "Ahh.. Rito, please do it faster!" Her screams encouraged him even more, Rito picked up his speed more than before, her cute voice and sweet smell is intoxicating him, Yami wrapped her legs behind his waist and pushed him even deeper, he kissed her and his left hand went behind her back pulling her even closer to him.

Her juices leaked from her insides like a river, more to that she was cumming with each thrust, 'I…can't…think…anymore.' She completely forgot about her past, right now she was nothing more than ordinary woman in love, his movement became more wild as he was reaching his limit coming closer, "Yami, I'm at my limits!" Yami tightened her grip on him as she felt his seed flowing inside of her and she reached her orgasm, drool was coming out from her mouth as her body twitched from her powerful orgasm.

After few minutes she slowly began to move her body, Rito lay down next to her and pulled her into a hug, "I love you Yami…I would be more than happy if you became my wife." She looked at him and blushed, "Wha-what are you saying…of course I will be your wife, just be sure to always love me." She leaned down and kissed him once more before falling asleep.

She couldn't remember last time she was asleep but now she was exhausted but happy, meanwhile at the roof, "Wow…it must have felt really good." Lala stated with a deep red blush on her face, "Y-yeah…I nearly forgot onee-sama, did you created that device like I asked?" Lala smiled and pulled out her D-dial, after pushing few buttons watch-like device appeared, "Here Momo, I didn't tested it on anyone so I don't know if it's working." Momo reached to her pocket and pulled out small fragment of Yami's hair, after placing it on the device results appeared, "Well…looks like today wasn't safe." She looked at the sleeping couple and smiled, "Congratulation in becoming a mother Yami." Lala turned off her device and weather returned to normal, "Let's go Momo." They both started to walk away, "But next time I want to have sex with Rito." Momo smiled at her sister, 'Women in love are scary…not like I'm exception.'


	3. Chapter 3

Yami wake up in an unfamiliar room, "Where…I'm?" She slowly stand up and looked around, "Oh…now I remember…that's where me and Rito…" She blushed very hard remembering earlier events, she looked at the clock which is hanging on the wall, "3 PM, looks like I really fall asleep." She walked into the bathroom and dressed herself, then she walked up to Rito who was still sleeping and kissed him, "Rito wake up, everyone will be worried if we don't come back soon." Rito slowly began to wake up, his eyes opened and he looked at Yami, "Yami…how long did we sleep?" She looked at him and smiled, "Don't worry, only few hours."

He smiled and pulled her into a hug, she blushed slightly but didn't push him away, "You have changed Rito, you would be all red by now." He chuckled and kissed her forehead, "It's too late for that don't you think, I wanted to change long ago but I couldn't, that's why I must thank you Yami, I really love you." He slowly stand up and stepped into the bathroom to get dressed, after that he went to the doors, "Let's go Yami, everyone are probably worried." She nodded with a smile on her face.

After half hour they were already at the hotel, when they walked into the lobby they saw Mikan looking at them very irritated, "Where were you Rito, everyone were worried about both of you!" Yami steeped in front of Rito, "Sorry Mikan we were…busy, we didn't want anyone to be worried." She smiled at Mikan and walked past her, Rito walked up to Mikan, "I'm really sorry Mikan, by the way did Lala and Momo returned?" She looked at him slightly suspicious, 'If Momo was involved in this then something must have happened, Yami never behave like this…I must interrogate Momo later.', "Yes, they returned at 11 AM, why did you ask?" He looked away from her and started to follow Yami, "I was just curious."

He quickly walked up to Yami and gently grabbed her hand, she looked at him with a small blush, "What if someone see us like that?" He looked around and smiled, "Don't worry, there's no one around but I must ask you Yami…are you really alright with sharing?" She looked at him slightly angry, he was preparing for her hit but she just sighed, "You're kind Rito so I know you can't choose only one of us, that's your kindness that make me fall in love with you…but it doesn't mean you're not my target anymore so stay alive as long as you can." Her words scared Rito but soon he chuckled, "I know…I love you Yami."

When they walked inside they room Lala sneaked behind them and pushed Rito onto the bed, Yami looked at her with shocked expression, "What are you doing princess Lala?!" Lala looked at her and smiled, "You have your turn already Yami, now I want to sleep with Rito." Yami looked at her and blushed, "H-h-how did you…" Lala silenced her by placing her finger on Yami's mouth, "Do you really think that rain was normal, me and Momo helped with it, and…" She stopped before she said anything about Yami's high possibility of getting pregnant.

"Just bear with it and let me do it…you can also join us." Yami blushed even more and was about to leave but she stopped, "I can't let you have him all to yourself." Meanwhile Yui was walking down the corridor thinking about what Lala told her, 'I don't believe she asked me something like that…having a harem is far more than just shameless, even principal isn't so perverted…or he is, god it's complicated, begin a part of harem is shameless but I could be closer to Rito, wait…did I just called him Rito?'

She was so lost in thoughts that she didn't saw Mikado-sensei walking right at her, "Kotegawa-san?" Yui looked at her in disbelieve, "Mikado-sensei?! What are you doing here, where's Celine?!" Right after saying that Yui spotted pink flower petal behind Mikado-sensei, "Mau~" Celine jumped at Yui and landed on her bosom, Yui smiled remembering her latest dream where she was Yuuki-kun's wife and Celine was like a daughter to her, more to that she was carrying Rito's child inside her.

Mikado looked at her and smiled, "Let me guess…Lala asked you if you want to become Rito's wife?" Yui looked at her in disbelieve, "How did you…" Mikado chuckled slightly but then she told Yui to follow her, when they get to her room Mikado locked the doors, "I was having the same problem as you, but for me it's a little harder." Yui's eyes widen in shock, "Don't tell me that Lala asked you too?!"

Mikado looked away trying to hide her blush but Yui noticed it, "That's right and I said yes, at first I was little worried because such old woman like me fall in love with 17 years old boy…I think that Rito is harem master by nature, think about it for a while, he's so kind that he would never leave anyone without help, he cares for everyone around him and that's why I accepted…and I'm still a virgin so I would like to have such young husband like him."

Her words shocked Yui even more, "Mikado-sensei is a virgin?!" Mikado pouted at her question, "Of course I'm, I was studying for most of my life so I didn't have time for dates and such, I think now is perfect time to settle down…you take it too serious Kotegawa-san, you love him and that's important." Yui blushed and looked away, "I…don't know, it's true that Yuuki-kun is my first love but marrying him isn't too soon?"

"Don't worry Kotegawa-san, I'm sure you will be happy." Yui smiled slightly and nodded, "You're right, thank you Mikado-sensei." Yui bowed and walked out, back in Rito's room, Rito was lying on the bed without clothes, Lala and Yami are lying on his sides naked, "Are you sure Rito, don't you feel exhausted from earlier." Rito smiled at Yami, "Don't worry Yami, I was sleeping for few hours so I should be okay." Lala slowly sit up at his waist and started to stoke his dick.

"That's good Rito." Her right hand slowly stroked his dick while her left one caressed her clit, unnoticed by her Yami sneaked behind her and started to stroke her tail, Lala's eyes went wide open and she moaned very loud, "Y-Yami…don't…stroke…my…tail!" She said between moans, after few seconds of playing with her tail Yami released her tail, "I think that you're ready." Lala slowly opened her eyes and stabilized her breathing, she looked down at Rito's manhood and swallowed, "Is it really will go inside me, isn't it too big?" Lala looked at Yami, she saw fear in young princess eyes, "Don't worry, it's slightly painful at first but it will quickly go away."

Lala nodded and positioned his dick in straight line with her womanhood, Rito grabbed her waist and slowly pushed her down, Lala slightly screamed in pain but Rito silenced her with a kiss, when he was all the way inside her he grabbed her tail and gently caressed it, "Rito…you can move now." She said weakly and Rito complied her request, he slowly moved her up and down still trying to be as gently as possible, it didn't take long before Lala started to move her hips on her own, "Rito!...Rito!...Rito!"

Her moans only make him go faster, while they were having fun be themselves Yami started to masturbate, 'I knew it, if it's not Rito then it don't feel this good.' She crawled at him and sat at his face, "Rito…" He knew what he must do so he began to lick her, she moaned very loud and Rito picked up his pace in licking Yami and pounding Lala, they both screamed in pleasure as they climaxed and Rito released himself inside Lala, she collapsed at his side, "Looks like it was too much for her." Yami looked at him with hazy eyes, "Rito, now it's my turn."

Yami get off him and crawled on all four, Rito looked at her and smiled, "As you wish Yami." He grabbed her waist and inserted his dick all the way in one go, "Aahhhhhhhhhh!" Yami screamed from the intense pleasure and arched her back, Rito started to thrust into Yami like an animal in heat, he didn't care if they were heard by others, right now everything he cared about were two beauties in his bed, "Rito…Rito…Rito." She desperately called his name between moans, his thrusts reached to her deepest part.

Yami felt her climax coming closer with each thrust, "Yami! I'm cumming!" He pushed one last time and cummed inside her, his semen flooded her womb and Yami reached her orgasm but Rito didn't stop thrusting into her, "R-Rito stop…I'm sensitive right now!" She just came but his movement quickly make her cum again and again, his movement stopped for a while and he leaned down to her ear, "Yami…please bear my child." He whispered to her so soft that she nodded but after few seconds she snapped out from her daze and looked at him with wide eyes, "W-what?"

She didn't get any response, he just returned to his thrusting, Yami felt that telling him to stop won't do anything, 'Why he so suddenly said something like that, I'm an assassin…I don't deserve to give life.' Her thoughts were interrupted by Rito, he once again stopped his movement and hugged her from behind, "You're worried about your past don't you?" She slightly nodded and Rito sighed, "Yami…I love you and I don't care about your past, right now you're my girlfriend and that's important." Yami tightly grabbed Rito's bed sheet and shouted, "But I do care about my past! Don't you remember when I nearly destroyed this planet, how can you be so sure that it won't happen again…I don't deserve happiness!"

Rito frowned and slightly turned her head to face him, "It's not true." After saying that he kissed her, tears slowly started to flow out from her eyes, they small make out session ended and he looked at her with worried eyes, she cupped his cheek, "I…I also want that…your child I mean, maybe…but just maybe I can live happily but I just didn't tried for real…that's why you can go on." He slowly started to moved in and out of her and her moans once again reached his ears, 'If it's him then he can do that…he can make me forget about my past.' Her mind became hazed one more time as his thrusts became faster.

He started to caress her breasts, at first he just massaged them but then he began to pinch her nipples, "Rito!" She screamed as she came once again, her walls clamped tightly on Rito's dick throwing him past his limits, "Yami!" He screamed as he released everything he has in her.

They both collapsed on the bed, Rito slowly closed his eyes and fall asleep, Yami looked at him and smiled, "I love you Rito." After few minutes Lala slowly wake up, she looked at Yami and smiled, she pulled out the watch-like device from earlier and show it to Yami, "What's that princess?" She take the device and carefully examined it, "It shows which day have the highest possibility of getting pregnant, and looks like we both will be having Rito's child soon." Yami looked at her in shock, "Does that mean…" Lala nodded with a smile, "That's right, you're probably already fertilized…but I was little shocked when Rito asked you to have his child so openly, maybe it's just like Momo said, that his 'carnivore' side is waking up."

Yami looked at her slightly confused, "What do you mean?" Lala stand up and unlocked the door, Momo slowly walked in and began to explain, "You see Yami, when I was sneaking into Rito's bed at night he often plays with my body, because of that I can assume that even if his mind don't remember anything his body do remember." Momo giggled slightly, "But I know that he really mean it when he asked you to have his child."

Yami blushed and nodded, "I think…it's not that bad idea, before I meet him having other life than that of an assassin was just a foolish dream…but now…if I'm with him I can do it…I will throw away my past as an assassin and I will be living happily on this planet…together with Rito…as his wife." Both Lala and Momo smiled at her, then Momo cleared her throat, "Say Onee-sama, when I will have my turn with Rito?"

Lala scratched the back of her head, "Well…can you wait for the time we marry Rito?" Momo grabbed her chin and started to think, after a while she nodded with a smile, "I will wait Onee-sama, then I will fully enjoy my honeymoon." Her head started to fill with images of her and Rito, at her face a very big smile appeared on her dreamy face and drool slowly dripped from her mouth, she also giggled like a pervert.

After few moments she snapped back to reality and wipe her mouth with her hand, "Princess Momo…you're really perverted…just like Rito." Momo laughed uncomfortable, "Well if I wasn't even slightly perverted then Harem plan would never start in the first place, I want everyone to be happy…now even Nemesis isn't a problem."

They both looked at her in confusion, Momo sighed and began to explain, "How can I put it…I experimented slightly with Rito, when I hypnotized him his 'carnivore' side was fully awakened, few times I nearly gave myself to him, fortunately effect of my flowers isn't that durable and he just fall asleep, that's why when Nemesis will use something like that on Rito then it will be her end."

They looked at Momo in amazement, "That will be really helpful." Yami stated with a smile, few hours later it gets dark and dinner time came, Yami waked Rito up and they both walked to the dining hall, Yami and Lala sat at Rito's sides, Mikan sat beside Momo, she turned toward Momo and leaned closer to her, "Say Momo, you know something about Yami-chan don't you?" Momo tensed a little and looked at Mikan with a smile, "I don't know what are you talking about."

Mikan frowned slightly, 'Still playing dumb I see.' Mikan sighed and returned to her food, "I will find out sooner or later, for now I will let you do as you like because I know you won't hurt Rito." Momo smiled slightly and looked at Rito, "I just want everyone to be happy…that's all." Mikan nodded, "It's enough for now." After eating everyone returned to the rooms, Rito walked inside his room, quickly changed in the bathroom and lay on the bed, after Yami walked out from the bathroom in her nightgown she walked up to him.

"Rito…can I…sleep with you?" Her blush was deep red in color, Rito also have one on his face, he nodded with a slight smile, "O-okay, if it's alright with you then I don't mind." She nodded with a smile and lay beside him, as the bed was a bit too small for two people she lay on top of him and nuzzled into his chest with big smile, "Good night Rito." He chuckled lightly, "Yeah, good night Yami." After few minutes they both fall asleep, that's how they first day as a couple ended.


End file.
